shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yabu Yabu no Mi
Introduction The Yabu Yabu no mi (Stands for Tear/rip) is a paramecia devil fruit that allows the user to tear through anything such as people, inanimate objects, and space itself allowing the user to use the fruit for defensive and offensive purposes. Appearance The Yabu Yabu no Mi takes the form of a white pair with horizontal lines running throughout the entire fruit. The stem of the fruit is white. Usage The Yabu Yabu no Mi has defensive and Offensive uses. The user is able to tear through anything, such as space itself, this would allow the user to hide in these pockets of teared space. The user could tear a portal to make their opponents attacks go into it. The tears caused by the user lead into empty pockets of space, the difference between these pockets and normal space is that these pockets of space are inhabitable for humans and any living thing. If a place has been teared, that makes it accessible from every other pocket the user has allowing for teleportation to places the user has previously teared. In battle the user is able to rip people, not completely in half. When the user tears their enemies their body doesn't actually tear into two pieces but they feel as if they have been teared in half. Being a "tear/paper" human, one of the little perks is being able to be lifted by the wind like paper. The user can float in the air/sky along with a gentle breeze, or strong wind, as paper does. Although it isn't used for combat, it can be used for travel, or even sleep. Strengths The Yabu Yabu no Mi grants the user logia abilities even though it is a paramecia. Since the user is a tear human, will just break through the user just as a pencil will break through a piece of paper if you stabbed it. A simple solution to this would be to use haki. The Yabu Yabu no Mi grants the user less friction. Since the user can tear through anything, the user is able to tear through air friction while in Razors Edge mode. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Paper cut: The user sends a tear wave towards their enemy, The wave tears the enemy as if the user was doing it up close, the only difference is that the wave is much weaker than when the user tears their enemy with their actual hands. This attack is usually only used when the user must avoid close range combat, or if the user wants to keep their distance. Paper Break: The user tears their enemies without amputation. Answer sheet: The user tears through space to access one of their many pockets. They are able to store things in these pockets or hide. These pockets do not act as portals because they don't allow the user to travel to just any place. The user can only travel to places that have been teared by the user before, God scissors: This attack allows the user to actually cut and/or amputate their enemies similar to buggy or Law, the user crosses their arms to for scissors and then attempts to cut their enemies. The longer the user has their arms in an x shape, the more the attack powers up. Once the user swings their arms out of the x shape, a scissor shaped wave is shot towards the enemy. If a wave is shot at the enemy it will actually hurt them, If the user personally goes up and cuts their enemy with their actual arms, it will result in the enemy getting cut without pain. The enemies is able to be put back together by themselves a third party. This attack is very easily avoidable if the enemy is skilled in very fast. Knife: This allows any of the users fingers to become extremely sharp, for example, the user would be able to use their index finger to cut a hole in a wall if they were trapped in a room. Another use of this ability would allow the user to stab their enemies with any one of their fingers. The process consist of the users fingers causing many microscopic tears along their fingers, this acts as a knife. Anything the user's fingers come in contact with receives tons of tiny rips, this recreates cutting. Of course, after training, this can be used on other body parts as a reduced form of Razors Edge. For example, this could be used on the arms, legs, head, etc. Big Bang: This attack is a taboo of sorts. Since the user can tear anything, that also includes atoms. The user can essentially tear an atom, causing an enormousness explosion. The only way the user can be safe from their own attack is through the use of Razors Edge, where they are able to cut through the shock waves of the explosion, but using this attack can and most likely will result in the injuring, or even death, or nearby comrades. It is only used as a last resort, and also when the user is fighting without any comrades. This attack has daunting consequences and after effects, so it should never be used unless absolutely necessary. Razors Edge: This is a mode that the user can go into similar to how Luffy goes into Gear second. Razors Edge makes microscopic tears happen along the users skin, granting the user ineradicable speed because the user is tearing through the air friction around them. This also increases the danger of the user's punches because when someone receives a punch from the user, it will cause tons of small cuts on the enemy. There are two drawbacks. First: The user can't touch their allies in this form since everyone or everything they touch will receive numerous small cuts. Second: After Razors Edge is over the user will have suffered internal cuts. The user cannot use Razors Edge too long because the longer they use it, the more internal cuts they receives and the longer it takes for them to heal. If used for too long, it could cause permanent damage. Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit